


Shenanigans in Sickbay

by Lullabymoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, shenanigans in sickbay. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans in Sickbay

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while ago for Boosette's tie McCoy up thingamybob.

McCoy looked somewhat annoyed as Christine pushed him through the doors of the auxiliary sickbay. “Christine, what the hell is going on?”

“You need your physical.” She had pushed him back onto one of the up right beds before he had a chance to say anything.

The restraints snapped around his wrists just as it dawned on him that he had had his physical last month. “Christine!” He tried to fight his way out of the restraints but they wouldn’t budge.

“Just relax, Len. I’m not going to hurt you.” In fact she reached for the zipper of his pants and he realised she had the opposite of intentions. He lipped his lips and asked, “What if someone comes in?”

“We’re not on alert so there is no one due in, besides I locked the door and I’ll release you if either one of us is needed.”

“You’ve thought about this.”

“Of course, it’s rare that I get to be fully in control.” She smiled and leaned in for a kiss and he hungrily kissed her back. He groaned softly when she pulled away but it turned to a moan when she unfastened his pants and reached a hand in. She gripped his hardening cock through his regulation boxers, squeezing teasingly a few times before pulling his boxers and pants down to mid thigh, being mindful of his growing erection. She stroked him again, feeling his soft skin before she squeezed his balls and dropped to her knees. She looked up at him, a smirk on her face and he let out a strangled groan.

She maintained eye contact as she slowly took him into her mouth and she laughed, the vibrations running all along his cock as he twitched in her mouth. She slowly sucked, driving him crazy with the rhythm she knew was sure to get him off, only she stopped as his breathing became shallower and his body began to tense.

She licked the length of him as she pulled him out completely, smirking up at him as he groaned and he threw his head back against the bed in frustration. It quickly snapped back up again when he could feel her begin to blow on his cock and his wrists strained at the restraints as he tried to grab ahold of her head and make her finish.

He heard her giggle and that was the only warning he got before she took him in her mouth again, this time cupping and squeezing his balls in a similar rhythm to her sucking. He could feel her relax and then he was hitting the back of her throat and that was enough to send him over the edge with a strangled groan.

It was a full minute before he opened his eyes again, his breathing only just starting to return to normal. He found her looking at him, smiling gently before she kissed him, tucking him back into his clothes as she did.

She pulled away again, lightly touching the controls and the restraints slid away and he pushed himself of the bed and straight at her, hands cupping her face before she could move. He kissed her deeply, tasting the faint trace of himself in her mouth. The kiss slowed and they separated somewhat reluctantly, foreheads resting against each other. “You are an evil woman, you know that?”

She smiled widely. “But you love me anyway.”

“That I do.”

They stayed like that for another minute before they moved apart.

“C’mon, I’ll get you some dinner.”

“Such a gentleman.”

“That I am, ma’am.” He thickened his accent, held out an arm and smiled charmingly at her, the very image of a Southern gentleman.


End file.
